User talk:Gamefreak75
Welcome to Wikitroid! Gamefreak75, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Just wanted to let you know that your signature template is broken (it probably doesn't exist), and that you should fix your signature. Also, please sign with four tildes (~~~~) so that you also leave the current time with your signature. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) re:something :::Wait, you're who now? :::...Um, yeah, I probably won't get around to any later rooms any time soon, most of Phazon Mines, so doing those would be a good idea. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] I am hoping you are being sarcastic...-- Nice to see u Game? Game? GAME! Hey everybody, it's Game! Didn't expect to see you here. [[User:Snakeboss14|''Snake]]''boss14'' 00:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, wassup! How's it going?! I've been pretty inactive here, but I think I may be more active here again. Probably tomorrow. Finishing Metroid Prime (favorite Metroid game EVER!) on Hypermode. It's extremely hard!-- ::Yeah, I know. Damn Omega Pirate! :::Are you both from the Pikipedia? Is there some advertisement for Wikitroid there? I mean, there's both of you, plus Greenpickle... I'm from google! Also, nice sig. DoomZero 20:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you, and yes we're from Pikipedia. No, I don't think there is an ad for Wikitroid there, but there should be.-- Unauthorized Troll Feeding Don't feed the trolls. You gave Japulley a reaction. To stop vandalism, you shouldn't "feed" vandals the reaction they want. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I don't find that troll feeding or whatever it's called, because that user was at Kirby Wiki vandalizing too, so it disgusted me to see him here too. Sorry, though.-- ::The expression is don't feed the troll. You recognized him. The whole problem. Wikipedia link The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, sorry. It won't happen again.-- Signature Please remove the images from your signature. It clutters things up and can slow things down for other people. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Better?-- I wonder to whom was Doomzero refering to with cool sig. If it's you, he may be disappointed. :It doesn't matter now, I had to change it too. Licensing Just a friendly reminder, to License your uploaded images with a correct copyright license. Thanks! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC)